Si no te Hubieras ido
by bella-katherine
Summary: Dos amigas completamente distintas, una promesa rota. "Solo me puedo cuestionar ¿Era una promesa tan dificil de cumplir?" One-Shot.


**Si no te hubieras ido.**

"_Son esos pequeños detalles, esas cosas insignificantes, las que hoy me hacen extrañarte"_

Extraño tu caminar, el como solías balancear tus manos como si fueran dos columpios. Como usabas tu rubio cabello atado en una coleta.

Era gracioso, sentarme en el borde del balcón de mi casa, y verte caminar por la calle, tú me saludabas energéticamente con la mano y yo sonreía antes de bajar a tu encuentro. Ahora, cada vez que me siento en ese lugar, observo como las cosas han cambiado tanto desde que te fuiste. Ya no espero verte caminar por la calle hacia mi casa nunca más.

Ya no Ancio los fines de semana para compartir nuestros secretos, comer porquerías hasta que nos doliera el estómago, escuchar nuestra música favorita y platicando sobre cualquier cosa, mientras tu hermana nos gritaba que nos calláramos, incluso murmurando algo sobre "Respeta al novio de tu amiga" como si quisiera enrollarme con Emmett.

Ahora, cuando tengo un problema, ya no corro a tu casa para que tú y Emmett puedan consolarme, no, ahora me encierro en mi habitación y comienzo a llorar hasta que el dolor, el cansancio y la soledad me hacen quedarme dormida. Ya no hay nadie que me escuche, me entienda, me defienda, ya no hay nadie.

Invierno, mi estación favorita, se ha convertido en la peor época del año.

Porque me hace recordarte, recordar nuestra amistad, nuestras risas, nuestros llantos, nuestros secretos, nuestro mundo.

Ese mundo que jamás volverá, y que solo me hace pensar, que diferente hubiera sido mi vida si no te hubieras ido.

A veces me pregunto qué fue lo que paso con nuestros estúpidos sueños. Terminar la secundaria, ir a la preparatoria juntas, que yo consiguiera un lindo novio, y así tú, Emmett, mi novio y yo podríamos salir en una cita doble, ir a la universidad juntas, tu a estudiar psicología y yo sería maestra de química. Nada de eso se cumplirá nunca.

"_la joven rubia, de ojos celestes y piel pálida le sonrió a su amiga, la chica de cabello castaño, piel olivácea y ojos marrones, completamente distintas, pero a la vez tan iguales._

_-Te prometo que te voy a llamar, te visitare Bella, lo prometo (murmuro rose mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga, bella)_

_-¿Lo prometes? ¿Enserio, Rose? (susurro bella envuelta en los seguros brazos de su amiga, esos que la habían abrasado cuando descubrió que Jacob la engañaba, esas manos que le habían limpiado las lágrimas cuando Mike le restregó en la cara que se estaba enrollando con Jessica)_

_-Lo prometo Bella, enserio. (Musito Rose)_

_Se separaron lentamente y unieron sus meñiques, bella sonrió, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa y beso su mejilla._

_Se alejó lentamente y subió al auto de su madre, Lily Hale, se despidió nuevamente de su mejor amiga bella con la mano, observo como nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, y no pudo evitar derramar algunas también. Emmett, desde el otro lado, le sonrió levemente a Rosalie y bajo del auto, era su turno de despedirse._

_-Emmett… (Susurro bella)_

_-No, bella, no llores, sabes que lo detesto (musito Emmett mientras envolvía a bella en sus fuertes brazos)_

_-Es solo que no puedo creer que tú y Rosalie se hallan casado y ahora se estén yendo muy lejos, me están dejando sola Emmett…saben que no tengo a nadie. (Sollozo bella)_

_-Cariño, sabes que te queremos, y te llamaremos siempre. Lo prometo._

_-Por favor, no rompan su promesa, voy a extrañarte Emmett (sollozo bella una vez mas)_

_-No me gusta verte llorar bella, eres mi mejor amiga, me duele verte así. (Murmuro Emmett limpiando las lágrimas de bella, tal como lo hizo la última vez, cuando ella se había embriagado tanto y había comenzado a llorar por el hecho de que pensaba que Edward se estaba enrollando con Lauren, aunque había estado equivocada, Emmett había querido partirle la cara a Edward)_

_-Solo ve, anda, estaré bien (susurro bella)_

_Emmett se alejó con la mirada preocupada y subió al auto, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, la cual limpio rápidamente, no iba a dejar que nadie lo viera llorar._

_El auto se alejó con rapidez por la calle, en ese auto se iban sus dos apoyos, los dos pares de manos que la sostenían cada vez que estaba a punto de caer al abismo, en ese auto se iban sus esperanzas, su corazón, su vida, en ese auto se estaban alejando sus dos mejores amigos. _

_Bella observo el auto alejarse, y solo cuando el auto desapareció por la carretera, ella subió corriendo a su habitación y se permitió llorar todo lo que se había contenido, de dolor, de tristeza, de perdida, de miedo, de muchas cosas, pero solo podía estar segura de algo….El instituto no sería lo mismo sin Rosalie Hale y Emmett McCarthy en el._

_Aun cuando tenía a Alice Brandon y Ángela Weber, sus otras dos mejores amigas. Aun cuando las tenía a ellas, nada sería igual sin Rosalie._

_Había sido amiga de Alice desde la primaria, sin embargo, ella no era ni de cerca igual que Rosalie, ella no estaría ahí si Bella tropezaba, si bella salía lastimada, por supuesto que Alice no estaría para sostener a bella si ella caía. Aun podía recordar las veces que tuvo que almorzar sola porque Alice estaba acompañando a Tanya eh Irina, ellas odiaban a bella, y cada que tenían oportunidad la humillaban, y Alice solo se quedaba cruzada de brazos. Aun cuando su amistad era tan fuerte, tan larga._

_Y por supuesto que Ángela, a la que conoció dos años atrás, no estaría con ella, porque Ángela era solo hipocresía, estaba con ellas porque era amiga de Alice, pero en cuanto bella callera, Ángela se alejaría, ella lo sabía._

_Sin embargo, ella había conocido a Rosalie apenas un año atrás, recordaba que al principio peleaban demasiado, y no podían permanecer juntas en una sola habitación sin que Bella se burlara de lo infantil que a veces era Rosalie, o que Rosalie amenazara a Bella con patear su trasero._

_Pero cuando Alice comenzó a dejar de asistir a la escuela, y Tanya eh Irina comenzaron a humillar a Bella, ella le hablo por primera vez a Rosalie, era invierno, y esa estación se volvió la favorita de bella, porque en esa estación, había conocido verdaderamente a la mejor amiga que podría existir. Rosalie Hale._

_Y medio año después, Emmett se había unido al grupo, cuando le había pedido a Rosalie que fuera su novia. Y desde entonces, ellos 3 habían formado una gran amistad._

_Incluso en los fines de semana, bella iba a dormir a casa de Rosalie, y los 3 se iban al parque frente a su casa y hablaban hasta la madrugada, cuando bella se convertía en una miedosa y les rogaba que regresaran a la casa._

_Y aun cuando Rosalie y Emmett prometieron llamar siempre, solo lo hicieron los primeros meces, y después bella perdió cualquier contacto que tuviera con ellos."_

Y ahora Rose, solo me puedo cuestionar, ¿Era una promesa tan difícil de cumplir?

Solo sé que las cosas serían muy distintas si…tú no te hubieras ido.

Para la mejor amiga que pudo existir, para mi gran apoyo, para ti, Rosalie Hale.

Atentamente:

Isabela Marie Swan Driver.

**Bueno, espero que les guste, esto lo escribi en un rato de osio en la clase de Ciencia Tecnologia Sociedad y Valores. Si, me puse nostálgica.**

**Esto esta basado en hechos reales (exepto por la despedida, no sucedió, ella se fue cuando yo no estaba, y no pude despedirme) péro todo lo demás enverdad sucedió, lo de "Respeta al novio de tu amiga" ahahaha estúpida Karla xD, y bueno, Emmett seria el novio de mi amiga, que ahora es prácticamente su esposo y ellos están esperando un bebe, si, bueno, una bebe. **

**Esto es para los dos mejores amigos que jamas podrían existir, Karina Rodriguez Mendez y Miguel Angel Hernandez Ramires.**

**Y todo lo que escribi es sierto, es asi como me siento chicos, los extraño demasiado, me siento tan sola aveces sin ustedes, encerio los amo.**

**PLEASE! Dejen RR. **

**[KristenSwan]'**


End file.
